fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Kira Violet
Kira Violet is a Fairy Tail Mage and was formally a Mage of Karasu. After being saved by Fairy Tail and with no where to go, she joined the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Kira is a young and slim woman, her purple hair inches above her shoulders with strands at the side of her blue eyes. During her time in Karasu she wore a black cold-shoulder leotard which would show her midriff along with an orange wrap around her waist and black knee-high boots along with the Karasu cloak. After joining Fairy Tail Kira wore a collar up light grey top with the sleeves starting at the upper arm and ending with a flow at her wrist. She wore it along with brown shorts and brown boots. In the Year X792 her hair has reached just pasted her shoulders with a braid at the top as well as a rose headband. She wears a cropped blue top with gloves from her elbows ending at her two middle fingers in the same colour along with dark brown trousers tucked into brown boots. She also wears a belt full of medical things around her waist. Personality Being an orphan Kira has always been quiet and timid, even after being taken in by Karasu as the Master, Ahmya was "scary" to her and she didn't want to make her loose her temper, and so was obedient to her and never spoke up for herself, or not talk to her without permission. When she was saved by Fairy Tail she cried with joy as she would no longer stay in the dark guild that would always make her petrified. After joining the Fairy Tail guild Kira would slowly open up her feelings and become happier, smiling more and laughing which she would never be allowed to do while at Karasu. Kira began to show her true personality after staying with Fairy Tail, she would be enthusiastic, laugh and smile at jokes and also become optimistic. She is also seen to be smart as she knows she mist trained her body and not to rely on her magic at all times. Whenever a guild member got hurt she would be in shock and get scared for them, however as time when on she would become determined to save and protect her guild that became a family to her. History Kira had been an orphan ever since she was young, both her parents deceased and would live on the streets, scrambling for food and shelter. When she was 10 she was found by Ahmya who felt Kira's strong source of magic power and was taken in by her. Kira would be taught magic and be trained to hold her own without magic, Ahmya had Kira learn Healing Magic as this magic was rare and hard to use, but because of Kkira's strong magic power Ahmya knew that Kira would be able to master Healing Magic. Kira would become part of the dark guild Karasu and would quickly see just how powerful and scary Ahmya can be, and would try to never make her Master angry. Kira would be part of the Karasu for seven years, until she was 17 where the guild was defeated by Fairy Tail with help from Kira to take them down. Kira would joined Fairy Tail and become a part of their guild. more coming soon... Magic & Abilities Healing Magic (癒しの魔法) is Kira's main source of magic. She can use this magic in various ways, when used a jade coloured mist aura is seen around her hands and would lace them on the injury. Kira can also "solidified" her healing magic, such as into a sphere for a wider range which can be used as protection as well. Kira has a wide range of use of healing magic as the years go on, from healing just small cuts and bruises as well as common colds and broken bones to being able to cure a person of an illness. The sensation of Healing Magic is often compared to feeling the pain of the injury in reverse, although Healing Magic is incredibly powerful in the hands of a talented magician, it has a fatal weakness as Healing Magic can only be used to heal other people, not the user themselves * Heal (癒す, Iyasu): Heal is the signature spell of Healing Magic, hence the name. By channelling her magic power into their palms, Kira is capable of projecting a mist-like field of their aura to heal minor injuries. This spell can only be used at a short range, in nearly direct contact with the recipient. Depending on the amount of magic power put into the spell, the Kira is capable of healing non-life threatening wounds, such as grazes, contusions, bruises, scratches, and more. Heal can affect fractured and broken bones, however, it is also prone to setting them improperly. * Physic (フィシク, Fishiku): Physic is a long ranged version of the basic Heal spell. Kira projects her magic power, creating a mist-like shroud around the inflicted wounds of her ally. Physic requires more magic power to cast because of its ranged nature. Like it's companion, Heal, this spell is capable of healing non-life threatening wounds such as grazes, bruises, contusions, scratches and more. Although its more taxing nature, Physic is quite handy when Kira is unable to treat their allies at close range. * Catharsis (カタルシス, Katarushisu): Catharsis is a Healing Magic spell that particularly relieves the caster's allies of disease and poisons. The spell is manifested in a similar manner to Heal and can only be used at close range. Kira exerts their magic power to form a mist-like shroud, coating the recipient's body. This shroud flushes the body of contaminants, eliminating disease and poison to return the body to equilibrium. Only advanced Healing Mages are capable of curing drastically invasive ailments such as genetic diseases. * Mend (修繕, Shuuzen): Mend is particularly oriented towards the reformation and healing of bones. Because of the delicate nature and difference between tissue and bone, Mend is a tricky spell, requiring more magic power and focus than Heal. Kira presses her hands to the wounded area, pouring her magic power into the body. As if time is moving in reverse, the broken or fractured bone reconnects itself, snapping itself back into position without any resistance. As guessed, the size and severity of the break are equivalent to the amount of magic power necessary for a proper recovery. * Recover (快然, Kaizen): Recover is the more advanced sibling to Heal. By using a greater deal of magic power, Kira is capable of healing more grievous wounds to their allies. Kira begins by using the same mist-like shroud at a short range, engulfing the wounded site with magic power. Recover is capable of healing intense wounds from major head trauma, internal damage, slashes, bullet wounds and more. Similarly to Heal, the more intense and vast the injuries are, the more magic power required to heal them. * Restore (復す, Fukusu): Much like Recover's relationship to Heal, Restore is the bolstered counterpart of Physic. Kira projects her magic power, creating a mist of healing energy around the inflicted area of their recipient. This spell is used at longer distances, yet still within Kira's line of sight. It is capable of healing major injuries such as head trauma, slashes, bullet wound, internal damage and more. Like its lesser counterpart, it generally requires more magic power because of its ranged nature. * Healing Aura (靈氣の治癒, Reiki no Chiyu): Healing Aura is a powerful spell that can heal an intended recipient as their wounds accumulate over a small duration. Kira begins by exerting her magic power, shrouding the body of her allies in a mist-like coat. This spell instantly heals any damage inflicted to the recipient after it is inflicted, making it an incredibly useful supportive spell in active combat scenarios. Because of its nature, it requires a great deal of magic power to cast and maintain. Typically, it is only used on one ally, however, exceptional users of this magic are capable of using it on multiple allies at once, though this is highly difficult. Enhanced Strength: Throughout her training by Ahmya, Kira has obtained enhanced strength and is strong enough to crush a building. Master hand-to-hand Combat: Throughout her training by Ahmya, Kira has become well known to hand-to-hand combat so that she can hold a fight on her own. Eqipment In Year X792 Kira wears a belt full of medical things she has made. Relationships coming soon Trivia * Kira is a big eater but doesn't gain weight which upsets her. * Her favourite animals are tigers. * She has fondness for chocolate. * According to Jason from Sorcerer Magazine, Kira's stats are: * According to Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Kira is that the guild is very friendly and have become like family to her. * Her favourite food is vanilla yoghurt. * Kira likes spending time reading with Levy as Kira did not have much reading material growing up and Levy helps her with books. * She likes to call Makarov "Grampa". Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Category:Mage